Sing-Alongs: Love My Lips
Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips is a Sing-Along DVD released in February 6, 2007. It is the third in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend. Plot Larry is talking with Dr. Archibald, singing about how he would be sad if his lips left him. Larry then says that he would get mad if his lips thought that he was gross. Then, he adds that if his lips left for Duluth and took his tooth, then he would call his dad. At the same time, Archibald has been drawing pictures of Larry looking sad, mad, and calling his dad. Larry then says that he loves his lips before he starts scatting happily about it. Archibald then proclaims that this is more serious than he thought before he decides to give Larry an Inkblot Test, with Larry identifying each ink blot as a lip, to the tune of the William Tell Overture. Archibald then tells Larry to tell him about his childhood, where Larry sings that when he was just two years old, he left his lips out in the cold where they turned blue. Larry then says that on the day he got his tooth, he had to kiss his Great Aunt Ruth, who had a beard which felt weird. Then, Larry says that ten days after he turned eight, he got his lips stuck in a gate, while his friends laughed and he had to wait until the fire department came but he had to go to lip rehab where he met a kid named Oscar who had gotten stung by a bee on the lip, and just spoke Polish when he started speaking, before teaching Larry the Polish word for lip, which is "usta". Just like before, Archibald has drawn pictures of Larry with blue lips from the cold, Aunt Ruth with a beard, and Larry's friends who are laughing. Larry once again says that he loves his lips before he starts scatting again, with Archibald trying to get him to stop. When Larry asks Archibald if he ever told him how he felt about his nose, Archibald proclaims "Oh, look at the time!" before Larry starts scatting once again. The Wheel of Veggies then stops on Pa Grape, who is also ejected towards the stage as well, before the Swarming Balls of Disorder come up with "Biblical Dwarves" as the topic and genre of the song. Because of that, Pa then performs the classic biblical song, "Zacchaeus", singing about how Zacchaeus was a little man and that he climbed up into a sycamore tree in order to be seen, before Jesus and his disciples came along, with Jesus telling Zacchaeus to come down because he's coming to his house. George then explains that every morning at the Chocolate Factory, everyone works hard to make sure that everything is going smoothly, before noticing that it's almost 8 o'clock, which means that it's time for the morning milk delivery. Laura then approaches the front gate and, in her speaking debut, explains to George in song that she'd love to stay and talk, but she doesn't have the time because everyone works really hard at the chocolate factory. After Laura arrives at the factory, she meets up with Mr. Lunt, who tells her through song that she's in trouble because she's two minutes late for work, before he also orders the other employees (which are played by a multitude of peas) to get back to work. We are then introduced to Rack, Shack and Benny (played, respectively, by Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, and Larry the Cucumber), who also explain through song that they don't have any time to play because they have a lot of work to do in the factory. The employees of the factory are hard at work, making sure that all of the chocolate bunnies are made, as well as disposing of any bunnies that have been made wrong. Soon, the song ends as Laura takes off in her delivery truck to deliver the chocolate bunnies. Bob is reading a newspaper when he is suddenly approached by Jean-Claude and Phillipe that it is time for him to sing the Silly Song, despite Bob's protests that he's not ready to sing a solo. Fortunately for Bob, his backup singers are a trio of singers called the Wiggly Turtle Toobies (which are three cardboard cutouts of turtles with three peas standing on them). The song then begins as Bob and the Toobies start singing a lively hula number called "Lance the Turtle", singing about the eponymous turtle who lives in Hawaii and decides to throw a luau for all of his turtle friends. Unfortunately, the lyrics that Bob is holding, along with the newspaper that he had been reading earlier, get shredded in the fan by accident. Even when the peas manage to tape the lyrics back together, the song now just consist of nonsense lyrics which Bob is frustrated by, before he leaves in disgust. Even when Bob has left, the French Peas are able to sing the rest of the song, but not without Bob saying, "I'll be in my dressing room". Bob the Tomato and Dad Asparagus are driving Veggie children to see the popular singer "Twippo" in concert. During the drive, Laura taunts the other children because she won a backstage pass, which particularly annoys Junior after that, but not without the viewers being treated to a music video of a brand new Larry-Boy song played by the rock and roll corn band, Shux. Archibald also gets ejected forward as well, before the Swarming Balls of Disorder then come up with "Military Intelligence" as the topic and genre of the song. With that, Archibald then performs Gilbert and Sullivan's "Modern Major General", to which he is in a library while showing different kinds of books. Despite this, Sheerluck then has the piano player (played by Scallion # 3) start playing a song, before Sheerluck and Dr. Watson then start singing about how if a crime has been committed, then they'll be called on to solve the crime, though throughout the entire song, Sheerluck keeps pushing himself in, completely overshadowing Dr. Watson, much to Dr. Watson's consternation. After the song ends, everyone then cheers for Sheerluck's performance, while Dr. Watson feels hurt that Sheerluck has been pushing him aside. Larry is showing Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Junior Asparagus his vacation slides in what the announcer calls "a sequential stereophonic multimedia event". Larry then sings "The Song of the Cebu", telling Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior a story about a boy who had three cebu (a sick cebu, a sad cebu, and a mute cebu), along with a hippo. During the song, Larry also shows them pictures of his Aunt Ruth, and pictures of him at a bullfight, along with the bull's cousin, which is a cebu. Archibald then shows up, demanding to know what a cebu is, before Larry explains to him that it's kind of like a cow. Once Archibald sees the similarities, he then decides to let Larry resume. Larry then resumes singing, before Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior also join in the song as well, singing about how the boy rode into town in his canoe with his cebu. However, Larry ends up messing the slides, as Archibald shows up, wanting to know what happened next. When Larry shows more of his vacation slides, Archibald says that what Larry is doing is quite disappointing and wants to speak to Bob about this. Larry then finds a picture of what he thinks is a cebu, before realizing that it's actually a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior then hop off while singing about how the song needs another verse, before Jimmy states that he wants his money back, which Jerry agrees with. A trio of salesmen (played by The Scallions) explain to Madame Blueberry that they come from Stuff-Mart and were wondering if Madame Blueberry would be interested in going shopping there. When Madame Blueberry expresses interest, the salesmen then give her a Stuff-Mart catalog, before they start singing the "Stuffmart Rap", explaining to Madame Blueberry about all the interesting things you can buy there. The little girl then starts singing about all the things she's thankful for, which confuses Madame Blueberry, before the sing-along video ends. Songs # Love My Lips (Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Zacchaeus (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) # Good Morning George (Rack, Shack & Benny) # Lance the Turtle (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) # Billy Joe McGuffrey (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # Rock On, LarryBoy (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) # Modern Major General (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) # Call On Us (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) # The Song of the Cebú (Josh and the Big Wall!) # Salesmunz Rap (Madame Blueberry (episode)) # The Thankfulness Song (Bonus song) (Madame Blueberry) Features Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * MadameBlueberry304.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * BellyButton5.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * LarryasSven.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheatreOmelet.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush122.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush123.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * LordOfTheBeans.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple671.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple53.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-853.jpg * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Samson'sHairbrushFourthWall.png * LarryMobileMark2.png * GatedCommunity1.png * LanceTheTurtle7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips49.png * LoveMyLips50.png * LoveMyLips51.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips2.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment213.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment214.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment215.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment216.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment217.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment218.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment219.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment220.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment221.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment222.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment223.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment224.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment225.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment226.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment227.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment228.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment229.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment231.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment232.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment233.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment234.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment235.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment236.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment237.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment238.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment239.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment240.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment241.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment242.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment243.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment244.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment245.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment246.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment247.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment248.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment249.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment260.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment261.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment262.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment263.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment264.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment265.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment267.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment268.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment269.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment268.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips3.png * GoodMorningGeorge1.png * GoodMorningGeorge2.png * GoodMorningGeorge3.png * GoodMorningGeorge4.png * GoodMorningGeorge5.png * GoodMorningGeorge6.png * GoodMorningGeorge7.png * GoodMorningGeorge8.png * GoodMorningGeorge9.png * GoodMorningGeorge10.png * GoodMorningGeorge11.png * GoodMorningGeorge12.png * GoodMorningGeorge13.png * GoodMorningGeorge14.png * GoodMorningGeorge15.png * GoodMorningGeorge16.png * GoodMorningGeorge17.png * GoodMorningGeorge18.png * GoodMorningGeorge19.png * GoodMorningGeorge20.png * GoodMorningGeorge21.png * GoodMorningGeorge22.png * GoodMorningGeorge23.png * GoodMorningGeorge24.png * GoodMorningGeorge25.png * GoodMorningGeorge26.png * GoodMorningGeorge27.png * GoodMorningGeorge28.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * GoodMorningGeorge31.png * GoodMorningGeorge32.png * GoodMorningGeorge33.png * GoodMorningGeorge34.png * GoodMorningGeorge35.png * GoodMorningGeorge36.png * GoodMorningGeorge37.png * GoodMorningGeorge38.png * GoodMorningGeorge39.png * GoodMorningGeorge40.png * GoodMorningGeorge41.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips4.png * LancetheTurtleTitleCard.png * LanceTheTurtle1.png * LanceTheTurtle2.png * LanceTheTurtle3.png * LanceTheTurtle4.png * LanceTheTurtle5.png * LanceTheTurtle7.png * LanceTheTurtle8.png * LanceTheTurtle9.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips5.png * Jonah3.png * Jonah4.png * Jonah5.png * Jonah6.png * Jonah7.png * Jonah8.png * Jonah9.png * Jonah10.png * Jonah11.png * Jonah12.png * Jonah13.png * Jonah14.png * Jonah15.png * Jonah16.png * Jonah17.png * Jonah18.png * Jonah19.png * Jonah21.png * Jonah22.png * Jonah23.png * Jonah24.png * Jonah25.png * Jonah26.png * Jonah27.png * Jonah28.png * Jonah29.png * Jonah30.png * Jonah31.png * Jonah32.png * Jonah33.png * Jonah34.png * Jonah35.png * Jonah36.png * Jonah37.png * Jonah38.png * Jonah39.png * Jonah40.png * Jonah41.png * Jonah42.png * Jonah43.png * Jonah44.png * Jonah45.png * Jonah46.png * Jonah47.png * Jonah48.png * Jonah49.png * Jonah50.png * Jonah51.png * Jonah52.png * Jonah53.png * Jonah54.png * Jonah55.png * Jonah56.png * Jonah57.png * Jonah58.png * Jonah59.png * Jonah60.png * Jonah61.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips6.png * RockOnLarryBoy1.png * RockOnLarryBoy2.png * RockOnLarryBoy3.png * RockOnLarryBoy4.png * RockOnLarryBoy5.png * RockOnLarryBoy6.png * RockOnLarryBoy7.png * RockOnLarryBoy8.png * RockOnLarryBoy9.png * RockOnLarryBoy10.png * RockOnLarryBoy11.png * RockOnLarryBoy12.png * RockOnLarryBoy13.png * RockOnLarryBoy14.png * RockOnLarryBoy15.png * RockOnLarryBoy16.png * RockOnLarryBoy17.png * RockOnLarryBoy18.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple69.png * RockOnLarryBoy19.png * RockOnLarryBoy20.png * RockOnLarryBoy21.png * RockOnLarryBoy22.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple36.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple37.png * RockOnLarryBoy23.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple567.png * RockOnLarryBoy24.png * RockOnLarryBoy25.png * RockOnLarryBoy26.png * RockOnLarryBoy27.png * RockOnLarryBoy28.png * RockOnLarryBoy29.png * RockOnLarryBoy30.png * RockOnLarryBoy31.png * RockOnLarryBoy32.png * RockOnLarryBoy33.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple606.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple653.png * RockOnLarryBoy34.png * RockOnLarryBoy35.png * RockOnLarryBoy36.png * RockOnLarryBoy37.png * RockOnLarryBoy38.png * RockOnLarryBoy39.png * RockOnLarryBoy40.png * RockOnLarryBoy41.png * RockOnLarryBoy42.png * RockOnLarryBoy43.png * RockOnLarryBoy44.png * RockOnLarryBoy45.png * RockOnLarryBoy46.png * RockOnLarryBoy47.png * RockOnLarryBoy48.png * RockOnLarryBoy49.png * RockOnLarryBoy50.png * RockOnLarryBoy51.png * RockOnLarryBoy52.png * RockOnLarryBoy53.png * RockOnLarryBoy54.png * RockOnLarryBoy55.png * RockOnLarryBoy56.png * RockOnLarryBoy57.png * RockOnLarryBoy58.png * RockOnLarryBoy59.png * RockOnLarryBoy60.png * RockOnLarryBoy61.png * RockOnLarryBoy62.png * RockOnLarryBoy63.png * RockOnLarryBoy64.png * RockOnLarryBoy65.png * RockOnLarryBoy66.png * RockOnLarryBoy67.png * RockOnLarryBoy68.png * RockOnLarryBoy69.png * RockOnLarryBoy70.png * RockOnLarryBoy71.png * RockOnLarryBoy72.png * RockOnLarryBoy73.png * RockOnLarryBoy74.png * RockOnLarryBoy75.png * RockOnLarryBoy76.png * RockOnLarryBoy77.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips7.png * ModernMajorGeneral.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips8.png * ScallionThreePiano.png * Pic 3395.jpg * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * TheSongOfTheCebu2.png * TheSongOfTheCebu3.png * TheSongOfTheCebu4.png * TheSongOfTheCebu5.png * TheSongOfTheCebu6.png * TheSongOfTheCebu7.png * TheSongOfTheCebu8.png * TheSongOfTheCebu9.png * TheSongOfTheCebu10.png * TheSongOfTheCebu11.png * TheSongOfTheCebu12.png * TheSongOfTheCebu13.png * TheSongOfTheCebu13.png * TheSongOfTheCebu14.png * TheSongOfTheCebu15.png * TheSongOfTheCebu16.png * TheSongOfTheCebu17.png * TheSongOfTheCebu18.png * TheSongOfTheCebu19.png * TheSongOfTheCebu20.png * TheSongOfTheCebu21.png * TheSongOfTheCebu22.png * TheSongOfTheCebu22.png * TheSongOfTheCebu23.png * TheSongOfTheCebu24.png * TheSongOfTheCebu25.png * TheSongOfTheCebu26.png * TheSongOfTheCebu27.png * TheSongOfTheCebu28.png * TheSongOfTheCebu29.png * TheSongOfTheCebu30.png * TheSongOfTheCebu31.png * TheSongOfTheCebu32.png * TheSongOfTheCebu33.png * TheSongOfTheCebu34.png * TheSongOfTheCebu35.png * TheSongOfTheCebu36.png * TheSongOfTheCebu37.png * TheSongOfTheCebu38.png * TheSongOfTheCebu39.png * TheSongOfTheCebu40.png * TheSongOfTheCebu41.png * TheSongOfTheCebu42.png * TheSongOfTheCebu43.png * TheSongOfTheCebu44.png * TheSongOfTheCebu45.png * TheSongOfTheCebu46.png * TheSongOfTheCebu47.png * TheSongOfTheCebu48.png * TheSongOfTheCebu49.png * TheSongOfTheCebu50.png * TheSongOfTheCebu51.png * TheSongOfTheCebu52.png * TheSongOfTheCebu53.png * TheSongOfTheCebu54.png * TheSongOfTheCebu55.png * TheSongOfTheCebu56.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips10.png * MadameBlueberry112.png * MadameBlueberry113.png * MadameBlueberry114.png * MadameBlueberry115.png * MadameBlueberry116.png * MadameBlueberry117.png * MadameBlueberry118.png * MadameBlueberry119.png * MadameBlueberry120.png * MadameBlueberry121.png * MadameBlueberry122.png * MadameBlueberry123.png * MadameBlueberry124.png * MadameBlueberry125.png * MadameBlueberry126.png * MadameBlueberry127.png * MadameBlueberry128.png * MadameBlueberry129.png * MadameBlueberry130.png * MadameBlueberry131.png * MadameBlueberry132.png * MadameBlueberry133.png * MadameBlueberry134.png * MadameBlueberry135.png * MadameBlueberry136.png * MadameBlueberry137.png * MadameBlueberry138.png * MadameBlueberry139.png * MadameBlueberry140.png * MadameBlueberry141.png * MadameBlueberry142.png * MadameBlueberry143.png * MadameBlueberry144.png * MadameBlueberry145.png * MadameBlueberry146.png * MadameBlueberry147.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips11.png * MadameBlueberry184.png * MadameBlueberry185.png * MadameBlueberry186.png * MadameBlueberry187.png * MadameBlueberry188.png * MadameBlueberry189.png * MadameBlueberry190.png * 6ebe7222ac2ce852cd7f6471adbfa796.jpg LoveMyLipsPrototypeCover Sing Alongs Lance the Turtle Credits * Veggietales Sing Along Belly Button * Kristin Blegen * Laura * Mike Nawrocki * Larry The Cucumber * Jerry Gourd * The Peach * Jean Claude Pea * Jim Poole * Scooter * Phil Vischer * Jimmy Gourd * Bob The Tomato * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Scallion * Philippe Pea * Turtle Toobies * Lisa Vischer * Junior Asparagus * Shely Vischer * Annie Songs Love My Lips Prototype * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace259.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace260.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * VegTrek01.PNG * ThePromiseLand.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * RocketcarPassingCarts.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * 12-38.jpg * BellyButton60.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat43.png * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg * KingGeorgeCurious.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryasSven.png * RumorWeedDefeated.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LittleJoeWithPizza.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace272.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace273.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips49.png * LoveMyLips50.png * LoveMyLips51.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips2.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment213.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment214.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment215.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment216.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment217.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment218.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment219.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment220.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment221.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment222.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment223.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment224.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment225.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment226.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment227.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment228.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment229.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment231.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment232.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment233.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment234.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment235.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment236.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment237.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment238.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment239.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment240.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment241.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment242.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment243.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment244.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment245.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment246.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment247.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment248.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment249.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment260.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment261.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment262.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment263.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment264.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment265.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment267.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment268.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment269.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment268.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips3.png * GoodMorningGeorge1.png * GoodMorningGeorge2.png * GoodMorningGeorge3.png * GoodMorningGeorge4.png * GoodMorningGeorge5.png * GoodMorningGeorge6.png * GoodMorningGeorge7.png * GoodMorningGeorge8.png * GoodMorningGeorge9.png * GoodMorningGeorge10.png * GoodMorningGeorge11.png * GoodMorningGeorge12.png * GoodMorningGeorge13.png * GoodMorningGeorge14.png * GoodMorningGeorge15.png * GoodMorningGeorge16.png * GoodMorningGeorge17.png * GoodMorningGeorge18.png * GoodMorningGeorge19.png * GoodMorningGeorge20.png * GoodMorningGeorge21.png * GoodMorningGeorge22.png * GoodMorningGeorge23.png * GoodMorningGeorge24.png * GoodMorningGeorge25.png * GoodMorningGeorge26.png * GoodMorningGeorge27.png * GoodMorningGeorge28.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * GoodMorningGeorge31.png * GoodMorningGeorge32.png * GoodMorningGeorge33.png * GoodMorningGeorge34.png * GoodMorningGeorge35.png * GoodMorningGeorge36.png * GoodMorningGeorge37.png * GoodMorningGeorge38.png * GoodMorningGeorge39.png * GoodMorningGeorge40.png * GoodMorningGeorge41.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips4.png * LancetheTurtleTitleCard.png * LanceTheTurtle1.png * LanceTheTurtle2.png * LanceTheTurtle3.png * LanceTheTurtle4.png * LanceTheTurtle5.png * LanceTheTurtle7.png * LanceTheTurtle8.png * LanceTheTurtle9.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips5.png * Jonah3.png * Jonah4.png * Jonah5.png * Jonah6.png * Jonah7.png * Jonah8.png * Jonah9.png * Jonah10.png * Jonah11.png * Jonah12.png * Jonah13.png * Jonah14.png * Jonah15.png * Jonah16.png * Jonah17.png * Jonah18.png * Jonah19.png * Jonah21.png * Jonah22.png * Jonah23.png * Jonah24.png * Jonah25.png * Jonah26.png * Jonah27.png * Jonah28.png * Jonah29.png * Jonah30.png * Jonah31.png * Jonah32.png * Jonah33.png * Jonah34.png * Jonah35.png * Jonah36.png * Jonah37.png * Jonah38.png * Jonah39.png * Jonah40.png * Jonah41.png * Jonah42.png * Jonah43.png * Jonah44.png * Jonah45.png * Jonah46.png * Jonah47.png * Jonah48.png * Jonah49.png * Jonah50.png * Jonah51.png * Jonah52.png * Jonah53.png * Jonah54.png * Jonah55.png * Jonah56.png * Jonah57.png * Jonah58.png * Jonah59.png * Jonah60.png * Jonah61.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips6.png * RockOnLarryBoy1.png * RockOnLarryBoy2.png * RockOnLarryBoy3.png * RockOnLarryBoy4.png * RockOnLarryBoy5.png * RockOnLarryBoy6.png * RockOnLarryBoy7.png * RockOnLarryBoy8.png * RockOnLarryBoy9.png * RockOnLarryBoy10.png * RockOnLarryBoy11.png * RockOnLarryBoy12.png * RockOnLarryBoy13.png * RockOnLarryBoy14.png * RockOnLarryBoy15.png * RockOnLarryBoy16.png * RockOnLarryBoy17.png * RockOnLarryBoy18.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple69.png * RockOnLarryBoy19.png * RockOnLarryBoy20.png * RockOnLarryBoy21.png * RockOnLarryBoy22.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple36.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple37.png * RockOnLarryBoy23.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple567.png * RockOnLarryBoy24.png * RockOnLarryBoy25.png * RockOnLarryBoy26.png * RockOnLarryBoy27.png * RockOnLarryBoy28.png * RockOnLarryBoy29.png * RockOnLarryBoy30.png * RockOnLarryBoy31.png * RockOnLarryBoy32.png * RockOnLarryBoy33.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple606.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple653.png * RockOnLarryBoy34.png * RockOnLarryBoy35.png * RockOnLarryBoy36.png * RockOnLarryBoy37.png * RockOnLarryBoy38.png * RockOnLarryBoy39.png * RockOnLarryBoy40.png * RockOnLarryBoy41.png * RockOnLarryBoy42.png * RockOnLarryBoy43.png * RockOnLarryBoy44.png * RockOnLarryBoy45.png * RockOnLarryBoy46.png * RockOnLarryBoy47.png * RockOnLarryBoy48.png * RockOnLarryBoy49.png * RockOnLarryBoy50.png * RockOnLarryBoy51.png * RockOnLarryBoy52.png * RockOnLarryBoy53.png * RockOnLarryBoy54.png * RockOnLarryBoy55.png * RockOnLarryBoy56.png * RockOnLarryBoy57.png * RockOnLarryBoy58.png * RockOnLarryBoy59.png * RockOnLarryBoy60.png * RockOnLarryBoy61.png * RockOnLarryBoy62.png * RockOnLarryBoy63.png * RockOnLarryBoy64.png * RockOnLarryBoy65.png * RockOnLarryBoy66.png * RockOnLarryBoy67.png * RockOnLarryBoy68.png * RockOnLarryBoy69.png * RockOnLarryBoy70.png * RockOnLarryBoy71.png * RockOnLarryBoy72.png * RockOnLarryBoy73.png * RockOnLarryBoy74.png * RockOnLarryBoy75.png * RockOnLarryBoy76.png * RockOnLarryBoy77.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips7.png * ModernMajorGeneral.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips8.png * ScallionThreePiano.png * Pic 3395.jpg * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * TheSongOfTheCebu2.png * TheSongOfTheCebu3.png * TheSongOfTheCebu4.png * TheSongOfTheCebu5.png * TheSongOfTheCebu6.png * TheSongOfTheCebu7.png * TheSongOfTheCebu8.png * TheSongOfTheCebu9.png * TheSongOfTheCebu10.png * TheSongOfTheCebu11.png * TheSongOfTheCebu12.png * TheSongOfTheCebu13.png * TheSongOfTheCebu13.png * TheSongOfTheCebu14.png * TheSongOfTheCebu15.png * TheSongOfTheCebu16.png * TheSongOfTheCebu17.png * TheSongOfTheCebu18.png * TheSongOfTheCebu19.png * TheSongOfTheCebu20.png * TheSongOfTheCebu21.png * TheSongOfTheCebu22.png * TheSongOfTheCebu22.png * TheSongOfTheCebu23.png * TheSongOfTheCebu24.png * TheSongOfTheCebu25.png * TheSongOfTheCebu26.png * TheSongOfTheCebu27.png * TheSongOfTheCebu28.png * TheSongOfTheCebu29.png * TheSongOfTheCebu30.png * TheSongOfTheCebu31.png * TheSongOfTheCebu32.png * TheSongOfTheCebu33.png * TheSongOfTheCebu34.png * TheSongOfTheCebu35.png * TheSongOfTheCebu36.png * TheSongOfTheCebu37.png * TheSongOfTheCebu38.png * TheSongOfTheCebu39.png * TheSongOfTheCebu40.png * TheSongOfTheCebu41.png * TheSongOfTheCebu42.png * TheSongOfTheCebu43.png * TheSongOfTheCebu44.png * TheSongOfTheCebu45.png * TheSongOfTheCebu46.png * TheSongOfTheCebu47.png * TheSongOfTheCebu48.png * TheSongOfTheCebu49.png * TheSongOfTheCebu50.png * TheSongOfTheCebu51.png * TheSongOfTheCebu52.png * TheSongOfTheCebu53.png * TheSongOfTheCebu54.png * TheSongOfTheCebu55.png * TheSongOfTheCebu56.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips10.png * MadameBlueberry112.png * MadameBlueberry113.png * MadameBlueberry114.png * MadameBlueberry115.png * MadameBlueberry116.png * MadameBlueberry117.png * MadameBlueberry118.png * MadameBlueberry119.png * MadameBlueberry120.png * MadameBlueberry121.png * MadameBlueberry122.png * MadameBlueberry123.png * MadameBlueberry124.png * MadameBlueberry125.png * MadameBlueberry126.png * MadameBlueberry127.png * MadameBlueberry128.png * MadameBlueberry129.png * MadameBlueberry130.png * MadameBlueberry131.png * MadameBlueberry132.png * MadameBlueberry133.png * MadameBlueberry134.png * MadameBlueberry135.png * MadameBlueberry136.png * MadameBlueberry137.png * MadameBlueberry138.png * MadameBlueberry139.png * MadameBlueberry140.png * MadameBlueberry141.png * MadameBlueberry142.png * MadameBlueberry143.png * MadameBlueberry144.png * MadameBlueberry145.png * MadameBlueberry146.png * MadameBlueberry147.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips11.png * MadameBlueberry184.png * MadameBlueberry185.png * MadameBlueberry186.png * MadameBlueberry187.png * MadameBlueberry188.png * MadameBlueberry189.png * MadameBlueberry190.png * 6ebe7222ac2ce852cd7f6471adbfa796.jpg Sing Along Belly Button * Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * Message from the Lord (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) * We're Vikings (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Second Chances (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * To Have a Gift (from Lord of the Beans) * Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) * Larry's Blues (from Duke and the Great Pie War) * Share of Friends (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) Category:EpisodesCategory:Sing-Along Episodes